Sora's Lament
by KiLLAk3LLA
Summary: Sora is getting ready to leave on his third journey, this time going with his friends. However, Kairi is having second thoughts...this is my test page. User reviews will determine if I want to take it further than a page.


The summer breeze of Destiny Island crept along the waves and made its way into the hair of Sora and his dear friend Riku cooling them off a bit as they made their final preparations for their journey. Mickey had brought a second Gummi Ship along so as be able to take the whole group. There was an adventurous air, and Sora's excitement on the thoughts of another adventure kept him in high spirits. He did love his home, but exploring was something he couldn't seem to get out of his system. Mickey had given him the rundown of what their new assignments were, and this time he was going with all of his friends.

As lift off drew near, Sora took note of Kairi's absence and excused himself from the preparations to find her. Looking around the Island he came up empty handed, but after a quick thought he made his way to the "Secrete Spot".

The narrow passage seemed a bit smaller than the last use of it, but after making his way inside he saw her there standing alone staring at the small etchings on the rocks they made many years ago.

"Kairi," Sora laughed "What 'cha you doing in here, huh? We're about to leave." Sora said making his way over to her. His eyes glanced momentarily at the drawing he made in addition to one they had drawn as children. His eyes flicked back to her to see an expression he wasn't expecting. Eyes that seemed sad and alone peered back at that drawing before making their way to meet Sora's.

"I can't lose you again, Sora." Kairi's voice cracked. She looked away from him as tears she had cried before came back to haunt her as they welled up mercilessly in her eyes. Sora walked over to her slightly confused.

"Hey, come on Kairi, we'll be okay. And plus we've got, Donald and Goofy _and_ Mickey! There's no way anybody is getting' past us this time." He paused noticing her not giving to his gallant show of confidence. "Aww, c'mon Kairi, we're here together now." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. Her eyes flooded with tears.

"I waited, Sora. I waited hoping that the feeling in my heart was right. That you were alive. That in some distant place far away from anywhere I could imagine to be you were still pushing to bring Riku and yourself back home." Kairi stared into his eyes. A deep look that they shared without a word further that said everything she couldn't dare speak aloud.

"I know…" Sora's voice was soft. He remembered what it was like when he lost her, and Riku too. His dearest friends, and the only people he felt mattered in this world were gone and he fought everyone and anything that stood in his way. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Kairi, we're going together this time. You, me, Riku…it'll be just like we wanted to. Seeing other worlds, together. That's what we always wanted, right?" He smiled at her, but to no avail. Kairi pushed away from him and walked towards the door. She placed a hand on the wood. The damage from years beyond her age of cold and heat and damp weather cracked the wood and splinted the paint, but there it stood. Seemingly useless, yet holding a power that wielded the entire existence of their world.

"Remember when you first brought me here and showed me this?" She looked back at Sora. "We always thought it was a magical door back then, it's funny how things work out…" She turned back to the door and fought back another wave of tears. She remembered how she stood down in the cave, checking each day to see if there were signs of his return. She knocked at the door, even tried to pry it open a few times but never stopped waiting. She felt hands wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"I can't leave the person I gave up my heart to." Sora whispered. Kairi's heart sank when she remembered.

"Hollow Bastian," She whispered back. Kairi turned around to meet Sora. Her face was stoic and slowly she embraced him. The memories flooded in. Her heart gone, his heart taken to replace it, and just like this she embraced him and held onto a fading memory. The worst pain she had ever felt was when she believed that he would never return…

"During the year you were gone, I had dreams of you fighting your way out of wherever you were. I knew in my heart you were still alive. But when I lost you in Hollow Bastian…" again her eyes welled up with tears, only this time her had Sora's shoulder to bury her face into. She couldn't hold them back, and they found their way out of her eyes. Her voice was tight as she spoke. "_That_ the feeling I'm afraid of. I can't lose you again, Sora. I just…" her words broke. Sora felt her lose it, and embraced her tightly. They stood silently, their hearts connecting as they did before tied in an endless fate as the key bearers. Sora moved back and she looked up at him.

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes; feeling the warmth of his touch was more than enough to bring her back from the brink. Suddenly, she felt something else and opened her eyes to a kiss being planted lightly on her lips. She broke, and closed her eyes to fall into the rapture of the moment. There, after years of not exactly knowing what to say, it was said without a single word to be spoken. All the courage had been filled back inside of her heart, and all of the fear of loss driven out in a spectacular show. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and enjoyed something she had wanted for years: Him. It seemed like an eternity when he finally pulled away, but that eternity was not long enough. He smiled and placed one more kiss on her forehead.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here."

"Promise me." She said, so lightly her words nearly cooed. Sora lifted her chin.

"I promise."

With the Gummi Ship's prepared and ready for movement, the new adventure made its course. But this time…they'll go together.


End file.
